


Along Came Harry: Larry Stylinson

by carrotsandbowties



Series: Along Came Haz Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: #yeahhh, Anal Sex, F/M, It is now, M/M, Okay bye, Photographer!Louis, bxb - Freeform, i dont even know, is that a thing?, larry is merry, ughh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsandbowties/pseuds/carrotsandbowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is a brown haired, blue eyed, posh photographer from Doncaster England. His life is going perfectly fine until he meets Harry Styles, a green eyed, curly haired man with a passion for singing. Louis takes a instant disliking to Harry and the annoying and rude personality he gained from his rusty hometown in Cheshire. However when Louis Jealous Ex-Boyfriend tries to spread nasty rumors about Louis, Harry comes to the rescue. Louis begins to notice Harry is actually rather caring and cheeky at heart. But the pressures of Harry's full time job as a bartender leaves him blind of the affection coming from Louis, and Louis takes up doing what he loves (Photography) to distract his broken heart. Finally when arrogant singer Nick Grimshaw threatens to come between them, Harry has to act fast. But will they ever find the sweet love they deserve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along Came Harry: Larry Stylinson

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to try and make this as good as possible so enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has always loved the famous model Eleanor Calder. But when he does a photography for her he realizes she is just a brat. He also goes to a bar and meets a guy named Harry who he thinks is coming off as rude and offending.

"Why are you taking pictures of my house?" Liam asks for the third time that day. It seems Louis had that shiny canon camera over his neck every second of his life, capturing every single aspect he can capture. In Liam's eyes he doesn't get why Louis is all uptight about this kind of stuff. 

"Liam, you simply do not understand, I must take pictures to understand them and to go back to them as vivid and clear images, it's much easier than waiting for your dream to replay a simple memory locked inside your brain. Much better to lock it in an SD card." Louis explains as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Liam blinks, his eyelashes fluttering in a mindless pattern. Louis likes to think that everyone has the same sort of imagination as him, when in all reality everyone's thoughts are all completely different. Unless Louis had a secret twin who was so like Louis it was almost scary. 

They sat together eating cut up oranges in Liam's lovely pantry. They sat in chairs that were much to posh for Louis liking. Liam lived an amazing sort of life style that Louis hadn't even interacted with until High School. That's why simple things like taking pictures of the house, was meant to be captured inside of an SD card. Louis wanted to remember things as vivid and clear as if they were right there, he wanted to remember every moment of his life as if it all counted. 

Liam had lived this way ever since he was a child. His parents owned a big manufacturing company on the West Side of London, that packaged millions of fruits and vegetables every day. Liam had no clue that anybody was different or poor until he grew up and became much more mature. He told himself he would spend more time helping the homeless and less time sulking in his luxurious environment. Liam was truly an inspiring gentleman, but some people really didn't appreciate him in the way that they should. 

Louis began to put his camera lens back into focus and takes a picture of the orange that lays cut delicately across the glass plate. Liam has always wondered why Louis never fit in with the rich kids, he had such adequate and grace, Liam wondered how he managed to survive on the outskirts of Doncaster. The most crucial areas with robbery's and murders. Liam couldn't help but have a little sympathy for Louis old days. 

"Did you hear Eleanor Calder wants you to represent her photos for her next photo shoot?" Liam asks Louis with a straight forward face. Louis shakes his head up and down in a bouncy pattern. Of course Louis had heard that Eleanor wanted him to do the photography for her next shoot. Eleanor Calder is the most beautiful, famous model in all of London, maybe even America! Louis could get payed big time for this, not to mention the amazing opportunity to work with Eleanor Calder, out of all great photographers in the world, Eleanor Calder wanted Louis.

"Of course I have! To be honest she is my idol, a true inspiration. This is a dream for me! I cannot wait to meet her!" Louis exclaims with passion in his voice. Lately Louis had been getting noticed for his wonderful work, it seemed that he was soon going to be put into the spotlight for once in his life. 

But what Louis didn't know was that Eleanor Calder was a stuck up, bratty, self centered model and Louis had just stepped into her drama queen world. 

  
*********

Louis tied up his dark blue converse and traveled out of his worn down bedroom. Once again the canon camera was placed around his neck, lying there lifelessly waiting for somebody to take a glorious picture on it. Louis liked to look back at the pictures because it made him happy. It made him happy of all his creations, and most of all it made him happy because his life goal was complete. He was doing without a doubt what he loved, and that was more than enough. 

He went threw his hall and traveled to his bathroom. He walked inside of it and looked at himself in the cracked mirror. He was wearing a white button up shirt, and some black chinos. Really, he was just trying to look professional. Louis couldn't help but think about the horrible things that Eleanor would think of him if he didn't at least look the part of a sophisticated gentleman. 

After he was done looking at himself (he really wasn't that caught up in his looks was he?) he ran out of the bathroom looking at his watch. Realizing that if he didn't hurry up he would be late. Louis ran out to his trashy garage, and smiled as he saw the bright blue bike laying across the wall. Louis didn't have a car, he simply didn't have enough money for it. He barley had enough money to pay his own rent. Louis hoped that this job could help his rent and maybe possibly even fix up the place. Louis didn't mind the bike though, it was his trusty companion. Had taken him everywhere ever since he was about 15 years old. Bought it with his own money even. Louis was lucky enough that it didn't get stolen especially since he lived in such a terrible area. 

Louis put his legs over the seat and sat on it. It was comfy, it wasn't very bad at all. It was pretty cool this bike was just enough, and it wasn't in bad condition either, even after 6 years Louis had managed to keep it in good condition. 

He began to push the bike petals to work towards some kinetic energy and traveled on to the bike lanes of the street. It didn't take him long to get to the city, after all it was only about a mile away and Louis was a really fast bike rider. 

The building made Louis gasp, mouth wide open in awe. It was a big glass building, with many floors. So many different windows, and in big bold letters at the very top of the building it had said "Jaclyn Reese's Model Agency". This was it, Louis would hit big time after this. 

He parked his bike and locked it with the lock and chains that came along with it long ago. He hopped off of his bike and began to slowly walk towards the building. He took the camera in his hands, making sure it was in focus and snapped a picture. He grinned widely and walked a bit faster towards the huge double doors. Well they were huge compared to Louis size, Louis was a tiny lad, although he liked to think of himself as having an average height. 

He opened it and walked inside, he was immediately greeted with cold air. The place was fancy. Big plants in every corner, posh white chairs in the middle of the room and a receptionist desk on the right wall. A nice looking lady who was much taller than Louis looked at him with a bored expression. 

"What are you here for?" She asked looking at Louis and then back to the computer that was in front of her. 

"I'm here to take the pictures for Eleanor Calder's photo shoot." Louis replied politely. The girl laughed softly, and looked back to her computer asking for Louis name.

"Louis Tomlinson, mam." Louis greeted once again using the manners Liam had taught him the first time they became friends.

"Okay, fourth floor, room 5B." The lady directed Louis towards his destination with words, and Louis nodded at her as if to say "Thank You". As Louis walked away he didn't hear the subtle mumble that came from the lady's mouth.  

"Good Luck." 

Louis walked towards the nearest Elevator. He pushed the button that had an arrow pointing up, the most obvious choice since he was only on the ground floor. 

Once the Elevator doors opened Louis was more than obliged to walk into it. 

He pushed the number four, following the Lady's orders. He waited silently until the doors once again opened showing he was indeed on floor four. Louis walked down the hall until he found the room 5B. Once he did he knocked on the door, awaiting somebody's permission to come in. 

"Who is it?" A voice that seemed tired had said from the other side of the door. 

"Um..It's Louis Tomlinson. Here for Eleanor Calder's photo shoot." Louis said, repeating what he had said earlier but with a bit of nervousness in his voice. 

The door opened all of a sudden and a boy about three years older than Louis ran out yelling "She's all yours!". 

 _What's that supposed to mean?_ Louis shrugged at his own thought. It seemed so strange the way people reacted towards Eleanor Calder. 

He walked into the room greeted by the smiling face of Eleanor Calder. 

"How are you Ms.Calder?" Louis greeted. 

"Horrible. I hope you are much better than my last photographer, he wasn't catching my light perfectly." Eleanor says in a sassy tone. Louis is taken back by her tone of voice, sure he though she would be much more sophisticated. 

"Okay, Eleanor, um...can you please stand up there?" Louis asked and Eleanor followed his orders. 

"Before I start taking the pictures I just wanted to tell you I am such a big fan of your work." Louis compliments Eleanor, and Eleanor laughs in a (Quite Annoying) girly giggle. 

"Of course you are. I am gorgeous, aren't I?" She says. Louis is hesitant to answer. 

"I SAID I AM GORGEOUS? AM I NOT? TELL ME I'M GOD DAMN GORGEOUS!" Eleanor screams in a bratty tone. Louis jumps, surprised Eleanor had that sort of language in her.  

 "You are gorgeous." Louis says quietly. 

"Louder!"

"You are gorgeous!" Louis exclaims louder. 

******  
  
The photo shoot was a disaster. Eleanor wasn't at all cooperative with Louis. She wanted to do things her way not the way that they were supposed to be done. She demanded him call her pretty or something along the lines of that every second. Every shot Louis took was nowhere near the  head shots he was demanded to take. Louis was beyond exhausted. He needed to go get some drinks. 

When Louis arrived at the bar he sighed in relief. The neon lights shone brightly and it was very welcoming. He grinned as he parked his bock, locked it against a pole, and walked towards the entrance of the bar. When he walked in he was greeted with dancing couples, gay ones and straight ones, the whole lot. The techno dance music blasted through the speakers. Louis pulse began to pump rapidly. 

He walked over to the bar and sat on one of the bar stools. A bartender with curly hair and piercing green eyes greeted him. 

"Hey cutie. What can I get you?" He flirts with Louis, Louis rolls his eyes. 

"Listen, I'm not in the mood. Can I just get a beer?" 

"Coming right up. But literally you are cute." 

"Don't call me that.

"Okay, okay." The bartender goes to the back and grabs an ice cold beer from the cooler. It was plain and simple and he didn't have to do much to get it for Louis.   


"My names Harry Styles by the way." The bartender whose name was apparently Harry had greeted himself but Louis couldn't bring himself to care. 

"Does it look like I care?" Louis asked. First time being rude in his life, he just didn't have a good vibe about this boy named Harry.

"Maybe." Harry says with a smirk that can pass as evil or seductive. Probably both. 

Louis scoffs. Harry can't help but smile, Louis hated this Harry guy. He had a such a rude personality. 

"Go die in hell." Louis reply's and walks out of the bar, beer in hand. 

 


End file.
